Le sorcier con
by milune
Summary: TV show auquel certains personnages d'Harry Potter sont invités! Déconnade assurée!
1. Chapter 1

_INTRODUCTION_

_Présentatrice :_ Bienvenue à notre grand jeu : « Le sorcier con » avec comme invités : Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Lord, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Dolores Ombrage et Gilderoy Lockart !

_Gilderoy :_ Merci, merci !

_Présentatrice :_ On ne vous a pas sonné ! Bon eh bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je vais expliquer les règles du jeu. Je vais poser des questions à chaque personne et si vous répondez correctement, vous gagnerez de l'argent. Mais cet argent doit être mis en banque. Si vous avez 100 Gallions en jeu et que vous ne voulez pas perdre l'argent, celui à qui je pose la question devra dire Gringotts avant que je n'aie posé la question entièrement. A chaque fin de tour, vous devrez éliminer un des invité. Me suis je bien faites comprendre ?

_Invités : _Euh………….

_Présentatrice :_ C'est pas grave. Bon, nous commençons : Rogue, qui travaille au département des mystères ?

_Severus :_ Les langues de plomb.

_Présentatrice : _Correct. Weasley, comment s'appelait…

_Ginny et Ron :_ Lequel ?

_Présentatrice :_ On va dire Weasley 1 pour le grand garçon et Weasley 2 pour la petite gamine.

_Ginny et Ron :_ Eeeehh !

_Présentatrice :_ Donc, Weasley 2, comment s'appelait l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre dont Verpey était l'un des batteurs?

_Ginny :_ Les frelons de Wimbourne.

_Présentatrice :_ correct. Potter, comment…

_Harry :_ Gringotts !

200 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Weasley 1, Quel est le plus grand créateur de film pour enfants moldus ?

_Ron :_ Qu'est que j'en sais moi !

_Présentatrice :_ Répondez Mr Weasley !

_Ron :_ Euh… Warner Bros ? C'est juste, je suppose puis que c'est eux qui ont fait notre film !

_Présentatrice :_ Faux ! C'était Walt Disney.

_Ron :_ Merde.

_Présentatrice :_ Dumbledore, quelle est la nouvelle friandise qui vient de sortir chez Honeydjukse ?

_Albus :_ Les ailes de chauve-souris glacées !

_Présentatrice :_ Exact. Granger, quelle est la couleur préférée de Mr Lockart ici présent ? 

_Hermione :_ Lila.

_Présentatrice :_ Exact. Lupin, comment s'appelle la créature qui a de grande dents et qui se nourrit de sang ?

_Remus :_ Le vampire !

_Présentatrice :_ Faux. C'était le loup-garou.

_Remus :_ Je proteste ! Ma réponse est tout à fait correcte !

_Présentatrice : _Non ! Je vous en prie Mr Lupin !

_Remus :_ Fais ce que je veux !

_Présentatrice : _Non ! **On ne monte pas sur les tables !** Descendez tout de suite de là !

_Remus : _Je ne descendrai que si vous comptez ma réponse juste !

_Présentatrice : _C'est d'accord ! Descendez, je vous en supplie ! Bon, on peut reprendre ? Ombrage, citez moi deux écoles de sorcellerie connues.

_Dolores :_ Arospagon en Autriche et Greskland au Pérou !

_Présentatrice :_ Désolée mais les deux écoles connues étaient Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ! Réponse incorrecte ! Lovegood, Quel est la créature la plus dangereuse qui existe sur terre ?

_Luna :_ Les Portolicos !

_Présentatrice :_ Euh...réponse incorrecte ! Je ne connais pas ces créatures. Désolée ! Lord, à vous ! Quelle est la couleur du caleçon de Dumbledore ?

_Voldemort :_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais aller regarder ! D'ailleurs, comment savez vous la réponse ?

_Présentatrice :_ Que voulez vous dire ?

Voldemort : Eh bien je suppose que vous connaissez la réponse ou sinon vous ne pourriez pas me dire si c'est correct ou pas ! Donc comment connaissez vous la réponse ?

( Rougissement de la présentatrice )

_Présentatrice :_ Répondez à la question !

_Voldemort :_ Très bien mais je vous retiens après l'émisson ! Je veux en savoir plus !

_Présentatrice :_ Répondez je vous prie !

_Voldemort :_ Bon, allez, au pif ! Rouge avec des petits points blancs !

_Présentatrice _: Correct !

_Voldemort :_ C'est vrai ?

_Présentatrice :_ Puisque je vous le dit !

_Albus :_ Je voudrais préciser que c'est un _Calvin Klein _!

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, passons, c'est à vous Lockart ! Comment s'appelle la créature qui tue ses victimes du regard, qui est l'ennemi juré des araignées et qui craint le chant du coq ?

_Gilderoy :_ Attendez ! Je suis sûr de connaître la réponse ! Je vais retrouver le nom ! Attendez ! Roh, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

_Présentatrice :_ Temps écoulé !

_Gilderoy :_ Eh ! Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait du temps pour répondre !

_Présentatrice :_ J'ai du le dire a un moment !

_Gilderoy :_ Non.

_Présentatrice :_ Eh bien, vous le savez maintenant ! La réponse était le basilic.

_Gilderoy :_ Je le savais !

_Présentatrice_ : Vous avez chez Gringotts 200 Gallions. Je ne suis pas fière de vous ! Qui devrait être éliminé d'après vous ? Répondez ! Potter ?

_Harry :_ Alors, moi je vais éliminer Ombrage parce que j'ai une nouvelle cicatrice grâce à elle et parce que je ne l'aime pas !

_Présentatrice :_ Ombrage, une voix contre vous ! Levez votre petit doigt ! Weasley 1, à vous !

_Ron :_ Eh bien, j'hésite, mais…je vais choisir Rogue ! J'ai été trop longtemps martyrisé par lui !

_Severus :_ Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez jamais été capable de préparer une potion convenablement !

_Ron :_ Racuspoteur.

_Présentatrice :_ En attendant, levez votre petit doigt Rogue. Weasley 2. Quel est votre vote ?

_Ginny :_ Ombrage sans hésiter !

_Présentatrice :_ Pourquoi ?

_Ginny :_ Parce qu'elle a essayé de lancer un doloris à mon petit Harry chéri !

_Dolores :_ Elle m'a tiré la langue !

_Présentatrice :_ Dite moi, ne seriez vous pas restée en maternelle pour dire de pareilles choses ?

_Dolores : _Non.

_Présentatrice : _**Alors cessez ces enfantillages !**

_Dolores :_ Grrrr.

_Présentatrice :_ Dis minou, tu te tais ? Bon, Lovegood, pour qui votez vous ?

_Luna :_ Weasley 1.

_Ron :_ Eh, Luna, je te rappelle qu'on est censés être amis !

_Luna : _Ah oui… Alors je vais voter pour Ombrage parce que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on a plus l'AD.

_Présentatrice :_ Ombrage, levez un troisième doigt. Lupin, à vous.

_Remus :_ Rogue parce qu'il a dévoilé mon petit problème de fourrure !

_Présentatrice :_ Rogue, levez encore un doigt. Granger, pour qui votez vous ?

_Hermione :_ Pour Lockart parce qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma carte de St Valentin !

_Présentatrice :_ Et vous Ombrage ?

_Dolores :_ Rogue !

_Présentatrice :_ Pourquoi ?

_Dolores :_ Il n'a pas voulu me donner du véritaserum pour faire parler Mr Potter !

_Présentatrice :_ Et vous Rogue ?

_Severus :_ Ombrage, parce qu'elle a voté pour moi !

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien. Lockart ?

_Gilderoy :_ Oui ? On m'a appelé ?

_Présentatrice :_ Pour qui votez vous ?

_Gilderoy :_ Rogue.

_Présentatrice :_ Pouvez vous nous expliquer votre choix ?

_Gilderoy :_ Non. J'ai voté pour lui parce que je n'avais personne d'autre en tête.

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien. Et vous Dumbledore ?

_Albus :_ Ombrage. C'est pour avoir essayé de me prendre ma place de directeur !

_Présentatrice : _Et dernièrement, Lord ?

_Voldemort :_ Rogue. Pour avoir quitté mes rangs et rejoins ceux de pépé !

_Présentatrice :_ Ex equo pour Rogue et ombrage. Comment savoir qui va partir ?

_Ron :_ Oh, c'est facile à savoir !

_Présentatrice :_ Ah oui ?

_Ron :_ Oui, il suffit de faire : Cataclop cataclop.

_Présentatrice :_ Mais ou allez vous Ombrage ?

_Ron :_ Elle a une peur bleue des bruits de sabots !

_Présentatrice :_ Pourquoi ?

_Ron :_ Ce serait trop long a expliquer maintenant ! Si vous voulez nous pouvons aller au restaurant après le jeu !

_Présentatrice :_ Euh, non merci. Enfin, nous avons notre sorcier con ! Dolores Ombrage, vous êtes la sorcière conne, au revoir !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà ! Un premier chapitre de fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Envoyez moi des reviews ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir ! Et pour ceux qui n'aiment pas mettre de reviews, vous pouvez mettre seulement que c'est très bien. Pas besoin d'un long discours ! Bien sûr, je ne vous force pas mais voilà. Vous pouvez aussi me dire ce que je devrais améliorer ! Allez, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !


	2. Deuxième round

_DEUXIEME ROUND_

_Présentatrice : _2ième round. Lockart, première question pour vous. Quel est le plus beau sorcier de notre époque ?

_Gilderoy :_ Mais…moi…enfin, c'est évident !

_Présentatrice :_ Faux, c'était Harry Potter.

_Gilderoy :_ Mais vous n'allez pas me dire que ce gamin est plus beau que moi !

_Présentatrice :_ Eh bien c'est ce que je fais ! Lupin, citez moi deux personnes ou groupes célèbres.

_Remus :_ Harry Potter et les Bizzar's sisters

_Présentatrice :_ Correct. Granger, comment s'appelle la potion qui permet de changer d'apparence ?

_Hermione :_ Oh c'est facile ! C'est le polynectar !

_Présentatrice :_ Exact. Lord, quelle est…

_Voldemort :_ Gringotts !

200 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, à vous Weasley 1. Quelles sont les créatures les plus terribles sur la terre ? 

_Ron :_ Les araignées !

_Présentatrice :_ Désolée. C'était les détraqueurs !

_Ron :_ Pas pour moi !

_Présentatrice :_ Lovegood, à vous ! Comment…

_Luna :_ Gringotts !

_Présentatrice :_ Euh…pourquoi dites vous ça ?

_Luna :_ Il ne faut pas ?

_Présentatrice :_ Ben on dit Gringotts quand il y a de l'argent qui peut être mis en banque ! Puisque Mr Weasley a raté la question avant, il n'y a pas d'argent à mettre en banque !

_Luna :_ Ah…

_Présentatrice :_ Vous avez compris ?

_Luna :_ Euh…

_Présentatrice :_ C'est pas grave. On va dire que vous passez. Ca va ?

_Luna :_ …

_Présentatrice :_ Lovegood !

_Luna :_ Oui ?

_Présentatrice :_ Laissez tomber. Potter, quelle est la chose la plus répugnante sur terre ?

_Harry :_ Les cheveux de Rogue !

_Présentatrice :_ Euh…non, ça, ça vient seulement en deuxième position. C'était la morve de troll ! Rogue, Pour quelle invention Bowman Wright est-il célèbre ?

_Severus : _C'est qui c'type ?

_Harry : _Moi je sais ! moi je sais !

_Severus :_ Au moins, il sait quelque chose. Bon…on va dire...les strings léopard !

_Présentatrice :_ Faux ! C'était le vif d'or.

_Harry :_ Je le savais ! Je le savais !

_Severus :_ Oh ça va.

_Présentatrice :_ Weasley 2, comment appelle-t-on le médicament pour les rats malades ?

_Ginny : _le ratconfortant.

_Présentatrice :_ Correct. Dumbledore, quel est…

_Albus :_ Gringotts !

100 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Vous avez mis 300 Gallions en banque…lamentable. Enfin, si on compte avec la première round, vous avez 500 Gallions. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais bon…passons aux éliminatoires ! Potter, pour qui votez vous ?

_Harry :_ Lockart.

_Présentatrice : _Pourquoi ?

_Harry :_ Parce qu'il a été trop bête pour ne pas remarquer que c'était moi le plus beau !

_Gilderoy :_ Prétentieux.

_Severus :_ Comme son père !

_Harry : _On vous a pas sonné vous !

_Présentatrice : _Bon Potter, Vous gardez votre vote sur Lockart ?

_Harry : _C'est mon dernier mot présentatrice !

_Présentatrice :_ Bien, Lockart, mettez un petit doigt ! Weasley 1, pour qui votez vous ?

_Ron :_ Granger. Trop forte pour moi !

_Présentatrice :_ Granger un doigt. Et justement, à vous !

_Hermione :_ Lockart ! Et pour le même raison que tantôt ! Et je voterai pour lui tant qu'il ne sera pas éliminé ! Il va enfin payer !

_Présentatrice : _Lockart, un deuxième doigt ! Weasley 2, qui voulez vous éliminer ?

_Ginny :_ Lockart parce que mon petit Harry chéri a dit Lockart alors je dirai Lockart aussi !

_Présentatrice :_ Lovegood, et vous ?

_Luna : _Euh…je vais dire…Lockart ! Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce crétin !

_Gilderoy :_ Et c'est moi que tu appelles crétin ! Tu t'es déjà regardé ?

_Luna :_ Ce n'est pas moi qui suis devenue amnésique en me lançant un sort à moi-même !

_Harry : _Bien dit !

_Présentatrice :_ Donc ce sera un quatrième doigt pour vous Lockart. Lupin, c'est votre tour de voter !

_Remus :_ Lord ! C'est pour avoir ramener tous mes copains loup-garou de son côté !

_Voldemort :_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

_Remus :_ Vous avez essayé de m'enrôler aussi !

_Voldemort :_ Ah…c'est bien possible.

_Présentatrice :_ Donc un doigt pour Lord ! Et vous Dumbledore, quel sera votre choix ?

_Albus :_ Lockart ! Je paraîtrais démodé si je ne votais pas pour lui ! **Suivons la mode !**

_Présentatrice :_ Bien bien. Mais pourriez vous baisser le ton ?

_Albus :_ Euh…oui, excusez-moi !

_Présentatrice :_ Donc Lockart, un nouveau doigt pour vous. Et vous Lord ?

_Voldemort :_ Votons Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Vous m'avez refusé le poste de défense contre les force du mal quand j'étais jeune alors moi je vote pour vous !

_Ron :_ Quand il était jeune ? c'était il y a bien longtemps alors !

_Voldemort :_ Fais gaffe à tes fesses toi !

_Ron :_ …

_Présentatrice :_ Donc un doigt pour Dumbledore ! Lockart, pour qui votez vous ?

_Gilderoy :_ Potter ! Il m'a volé ma célébrité !

_Présentatrice :_ Bien Potter, un doigt ! Rogue, et vous ?

_Severus :_ Potter aussi ! Il va payer pour les crimes de son père !

_Harry :_ Bah ! Mon père était intelligent lui au moins !

_Severus :_ Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là au juste ?

_Harry :_ Vous voyez, quelqu'un d'intelligent aurait tout de suite compris ce que j'insinuais!

_Severus :_ Fermez là !

_Harry : _Non, je ne…

_Présentatrice : _**Donc un deuxième doigt pour vous Potter !** Bien, Lockart, avec cinq voix contre vous, vous êtes le sorcier con, au revoir.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà un deuxième chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! SVP envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire tout ce que vous en pensez, me donner des conseils ou me dire ce que vous n'aimez pas dans la fic ! Si certains revieweurs me demandent de laisser tel ou tel personnage en finale, je préviens tout de suite que je ne pourrais pas contenter tout le monde mais je fais mon possible donc envoyez moi quand même le nom de la personne que vous souhaiter voir aller en finale ! Allez, au prochain chapitre !


	3. Round 3

TOISIEME ROUND 

_Présentatrice :_ Nous voici donc à la troisième partie de notre grand jeu « Le sorcier con ». Je rappelle qu'il n'y a pour le moment que 500 Gallions en banque. Il serait temps de se ressaisir ! Bon, commençons. Première question pour vous Weasley 2. Pour quel crime Yardley Platt avait il été envoyé à Azkaban ?

_Ginny :_ Comment pourrais je savoir ça ?

_Présentatrice :_ Si vous aviez un peu de culture !

_Ginny :_ Comment voulez-vous que j'aie de la culture avec six frères plus idiots les uns que les autres !

_Présentatrice :_ Nous disions donc, mauvaise réponse, c'est parce qu'il était un tueur en série de gobelins.

_Ginny :_ Hey ! Mais j'ai même pas répondu !

_Présentatrice :_ Tant pis, dommage, au revoir, **suivant ! **Potter, qui était Daisy Dodderidge ?

_Harry :_ Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les personnages historiques pour cette partie ?

_Présentatrice :_ Mr Potter, si vous me dites ça, c'est parce que vous ne connaissez pas la réponse je suppose ! Il faudrait peut être écouter les cours à l'école !

_Harry :_ Comment voulez vous que j'arrive à écouterle cours histoire avec un professeur comme Binns ?

_Présentatrice :_ Je vous l'accorde qu'il est un peu…comment dire…quel est le mot juste ?

_Harry :_ Endormmant !

_Présentatrice :_ Voilà ! C'est exactement ce que je cherchais ! Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Donc vous n'avez pas la réponse ? Non ? Eh bien c'était la fondatrice et première propriétaire des trois balais.

_Harry :_ Alors premièrement, si j'avais su la réponse, ce ne serait certainement pas dans un cours d'histoire que je l'aurais apprise et deuxièmement, si vous vouliez absolument la réponse, il fallait inviter Mondingus Fletcher ! Il vous aurait répondu immédiatement !

_Albus :_ Moi je l'ai connue !

_Severus :_ A moins que vous n'ayez remonté le temps, c'est absolument impossible !

_Albus :_ Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ?

_Severus :_ Parce que ou sinon vous devriez avoir euh…environ…600 ans.

_Albus :_ Oui je sais, on m'a toujours dit que je faisais plus jeune !

_Severus :_ Ah ! Alors ça ne m'étonne plus du tout que vous la connaissiez ! Dumbledore a toujours été un grand coureur de jupon !

_Présentatrice :_ Pouvons nous continuer ?

_Albus :_ Faites, faites !

_Présentatrice :_ Potter, vous n'avez pas répondu. Nous passons donc à Lovegood. Quelle était la couleur du cheval blanc de Napoléon ?

_Luna : _Euh…Gringotts ?

_Présentatrice :_ Oui, eh bien…euh…c'est cela…

_Severus :_ BANG ! ( S'est écrasé sa pancarte sur la tête abasourdi par la stupidité de la question…et de la réponse ! )

_Voldemort : _Au moins, elle a remarqué que c'était à son tour de parler ! Net progrès je dois dire !

_Présentatrice :_ Revenons-en au jeu. Lupin, quel est le nom de la potion de chance ?

_Remus :_ Felix Felicis.

_Présentatrice :_ Correct ! Weasley 1, comment appelle-t-on…

_Ron :_ Gringotts !

100 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Granger, quel est le nom de l'attrapeur le plus jeune depuis un siècle ?

_Hermione :_ Euh, je dois dire que…je suis assez…nulle en Quidditch…

_Présentatrice :_ Vous ignorez donc la réponse ?

_Hermione :_ Euh…oui.

_Présentatrice :_ C'était Mr Potter ici présent. Bon, à vous Lord. Quel aspect prend l'épouvantard pour chacun d'entre nous ?

_Voldemort :_ Ben…moi évidemment ! Quelle question !

_Harry :_ Tiens, on dirait Lockart !

_Gilderoy (des coulisses) :_ **Je t'ai entendu !**

_Harry :_ Oups !

_Présentatrice :_ Faux, l'épouvantard prend des formes différentes pour chacun d'entre nous. Vous ne pouviez donc pas dire précisémment le nom l'épouvantard de chacun ! A vous Rogue. Quelle est la mode des filles cette année ?

_Severus :_ C'est vrai que je suis la personne la plusappropriée pour ce genre de questions…

_Présentatrice :_ Vous n'êtes pas là pour contester les questions mais pour y répondre !

_Ginny :_ Ouuuhh ! Il ne sait pas !

_Severus :_ C'est à moi qu'on a posé la question non ?

_Ginny :_ Eh bien répondez-y alors !

_Severus :_ Oui oui…euh…

_Ginny :_ Quel gros naze !

_Severus :_ Toi la _petite _gamine tais toi !

_Ginny :_ Ce qui est petit est mignon, ce qui est grand est con !

_Severus :_ Faites la taire ! Mais faites la taire !

_Présentatrice :_ Temps mort ! Temps mort ! Il faut que je me concentre…au fait, j'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

_Ginny :_ Et d'abord vous êtes nuleuh comme prof !

_Severus :_ Mais enfin, est-ce qu'on vous a sonnée vous ?

_Présentatrice :_ Allez, qu'est ce que c'était déjà ?

_Ginny :_ N'empêche que vous être trop nul !

_Severus :_ Je vais vous arracher vos sales petits cheveux roux !

_Ginny :_ Pas touche ! Je mords ! Et d'abord, en parlant de cheveux, quand est-ce que vous vous décidez à ouvrir une friterie ?

_Présentatrice :_ Mince alors ! Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

_Severus :_ Où ais-je mis mon matériel de potion ? Que je lui concocte un petit poison !

_Présentatrice :_ J'ai trouvé…**la réponse !**

_Severus et Ginny :_ Quoi ?

_Présentatrice :_ La réponse ! Vous n'avez pas donné la réponse à la question sur la mode des filles de cette année !

_Severus :_ Euh…vous êtes sûre ?

_Présentatrice :_ Absolument certaine !

_Severus :_ Ah bon. Je vais dire alors euh…les barbies ?

_Présentatrice :_ Pas vraiment non. C'était le boursouflet.

_Ginny :_ Moi je connaissais la réponse !

_Severus :_ On le saura.

_Présentatrice :_ Question suivante. Lord, à quoi sert un téléphone ?

_Voldemort :_ C'est quoi ce truc ? Un félétone vous avez dit ?

_Présentatrice :_ C'est un appareil moldu.

_Voldemort :_ Mais qu'est ce que je m'en fou de ces ……. de moldus !

_Présentatrice :_ Je ne vous parle pas de moldus mais de téléphones !

_Voldemort :_ Eh bien je sais pas ! Sans doute est-ce pour attraper les papillons !

_Présentatrice :_ Euh…

_Voldemort :_ Alors, c'est juste ou pas ?

_Présentatrice :_ Euh…pas vraiment non. Les moldus utilisent le téléphone pour communiquer entre eux à distance.

_Voldemort :_ Moi qui pensait que vous me demanderiez les dates des plus grands massacres de gobelins, d'elfes de maison ou de gnomes, vous me posez une stupide question sur ces stupides moldus !

_Présentatrice : _Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de la stupidité de mes questions mais pour jouer.

_Voldemort :_ Eh bien jouons alors.

_Présentatrice :_ J'allais vous le proposer ! Dumbledore, de quelle…

_Albus :_ Gringotts !

_Présentatrice :_ Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ?

_Albus :_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_Présentatrice :_ C'est pas grave, passons ! Eh bien, je vois que vous gagnez de plus en plus ! Félicitation ! (dit d'une voix sarcastique !) Vous avez mis 100 gallions en banque ! C'est merveilleux ! (dit d'une voix ironique !) En tout cas, maintenant, il va vous falloir choisir ! Choisir qui sera le sorcier con ! Maintenant ! Granger ?

_Hermione :_ Eh bien, je vais dire…Weasley 1 !

_Ron :_ Mais…pourquoi ?

_Hermione :_ Je te signale que tu as essayé de me faire partir au tour précédent !

_Ron :_ Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié !

_Présentatrice :_ Un doigt pour vous Mr Weasley 1. Et vous Lupin ?

_Remus :_ Je vote pour Lord !

_Voldemort :_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_Remus :_ Parce que.

_Voldemort :_ Pas d'argument ?

_Remus :_ Non. A part que je ne vous aime pas.

_Voldemort :_ Ca tombe bien, moi non plus !

_Remus :_ Nous sommes donc d'accord.

_Voldemort :_ Et pendant que vous y êtes, mettez déjà un petit doigt pour mon vote !

_Remus :_ Je n'en ferai rien.

_Voldemort :_ **Nom de…est-ce que tu vas le mettre ?**

_Remus :_ Non.

_Voldemort :_ Tu me cherches là ! Tu me cherches !

_Remus :_ Non.

_Voldemort :_ Tu vas donc être gentil et te taire !

_Remus :_ Absolument…

_Voldemort :_ Ah, très bien !

_Remus :_ PAS !

_Présentatrice :_ **Fermez là !**

_Remus et Voldemort :_ Oui chef !

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien. Donc un petit doigt pour Lord. Potter, pour qui votez vous ?

_Harry :_ Eh bien, j'avais franchement l'intention de voter pour Rogue car il commence sérieusement à me faire chier mais je crois que je vais plutôt voter pour Granger. Vous voyez, cela m'a profondémment déçu qu'elle n'aie pas trouvé la réponse à sa question donc je vote pour elle !

_Présentatrice :_ Un doigt Granger ! A vous Lord ! Pour qui votez vous ?

_Voldemort :_ Devinez.

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, un doigt pour vous Lupin ! Rogue ?

_Severus :_ Weasley 2. Allez savoir pourquoi.

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien. Lovegood ? A vous.

_Luna :_ Boh…je sais pas…ben jevais direpour Lord. Y paraît qu'il est méchant…

_Présentatrice :_ Bien bien. Un doigt pour vous Lord. Et vous Dumbledore ?

_Albus :_ Pour Potter. Parce qu'il ne savait pas qui était la belle Daisy Dodderidge !

_Présentatrice :_ A vous Weasley 1.

_Ron :_ Pour Rogue,parce queil a presque insulté ma sœur !

_Présentatrice :_ Oui, et vous Weasley 2 ?

_Ginny :_ Weasley 1. J'en ai marre de promener mon frère !

_Ron :_ Ah ben merci. C'est sympathique !

_Présentatrice :_ Alala, les histoires de famille ! Bon, Weasley 1, un deuxième doigt ! Nous en avons donc fini avec les votes mais Lord et Weasley 1 sont a égalité avec deux voies chacun ! Qui doit donc partir alors ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode…Non non ! J'déconne ! Donc je vais poser une nouvelle question et celui qui répondra le moins vite sera le sorcier con. Alors, question : Quel est le plus grand vampire de tous les temps ?

_Voldemort :_ **Dracula ! **Un vieux pote à moi !

_Présentatrice :_ Correct. Weasley1, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question. Vous êtes donc le sorcier con, au revoir !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et si c'est le cas, envoyez une review SVP ! Ca fait toujours super plaisir d'en recevoir !


	4. Round 4

_Hello ! Me revoilà ! Avec je ne sais plus combien de mois de retard…oups…enfin le principal, c'est que ce chapitre soit enfin là !_

* * *

_QUATRIEME ROUND_

_Présentatrice :_ Et c'est parti pour la quatrième round de notre grand jeu « Le sorcier con ». Je rappelle qu'il y a 600 Gallions en banque. Absolument pitoyable. Bref, passons ! Et nos candidats toujours en liste sont : Granger, Potter, Lupin, Weasley ( plus besoin de dire le 2 vu que le 1 est parti. ), Dumbledore, Rogue, Lord et Lovegood. Nous allons donc commencer avec vous Potter, qui était Daisy Hookum ?

_Harry :_ Dites donc, vous n'en avez pas marre de me poser toujours des questions sur les Daisy ? D'abord il y avait Daisy Dodderidge.

_Présentatrice :_ C'est déjà ça, vous vous rappelez de son nom !

_Harry :_ Et maintenant Daisy Hookum ! Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de vos Daisy !

_Présentatrice :_ Elle a passé un an à vivre avec les moldus sans magie !!!

_Harry :_ Et moi, vous croyez que j'y ai passé combien d'années avec les moldus ?

_Présentatrice :_ Rien à voir, à cette époque, vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez un sorcier !

_Harry :_ Ben moi, je ne suis pas de votre avis !

_Présentatrice :_ Eh bien ici, c'est mon avis qui compte Mr Potter ! Nous allons donc passer à Lovegood. Qui est le directeur du Chicaneur ?

_Luna :_ Ben…euh…Gringotts !!!

_Présentatrice :_ C'est bien ce que je craignais. Dites, vous pourriez pas changer de chanson au tour suivant ? C'est lassant. Mais apparament ça fait rire les autres candidats ! C'est pitoyable. Mais enfin, reprenez-vous Dumbledore ! Bon, bref, nous allons donc passer à Granger. Mais arrêtez de rigoler ! Alors, de quoi descendent les moldus ?

_Hermione :_ Trop facile ! J'ai vu ça à l'école primaire !!! Les moldus descendent du singe évidemment !

_Présentatrice :_ Faux ! D'après Hambledon Quince, les moldus descenderaient du champignon !

_Hermione :_ Mais…

_Présentatrice :_ Rogue, quelle équipe de Quidditch a gagné la coupe du monde il y a trois ans ?

_Severus :_ Ma chère présentatrice préférée, j'en ai rien à TUT de votre TUT de question !!!

_Présentatrice :_ Primo, je ne suis pas VOTRE présentatrice et secondo,…

_Severus :_ Quoi secondo ? Vous me faites TUT !!!

_Présentatrice :_ Oh, mais ça suffit avec vos TUT !!!

_Voldemort :_ Euh…excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre charmante conversation, mais Harry se retient depuis tout à l'heure et je pensais que…

_Présentatrice :_ Quoi ? Les toilettes ? Troisième porte à gauche !

_Voldemort :_ Non non, enfin, je sais pas pour les toilettes, mais il est tout rouge et il va étouffer si il ne répond pas à cette question sur le Quidditch. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui suis sensé le dégommer à la fin !

_Présentatrice :_ Pfffffff ! Si ça peu faire taire ce bon à rien !

_Harry :_ C'estl'équipeduGroenland !!!

_Présentatrice :_ Exact. C'est bien l'équipe du Groenland qui a gagné la coupe du monde il y a trois ans.

_Severus :_ Ils ont pas les TUT qui collent au balai là bas ?

_Présentatrice :_ Eh bien, vous me semblez incollable en matière de Quidittch Potter !!!

_Severus :_ C'est ça, détournez la conversation !

_Présentatrice :_ Oh vous, la TUT !!! Weasley, un proverbe : qui vole une grenouille…

_Ginny :_ …Vole une gargouille.

_Présentatrice :_ Exact. Lupin,…

_Remus :_ Gringotts !

100 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Lord, qui était Laurentia Fletwock ?

Voldemort : C'était une célèbre éleveuse de chevaux ailés et elle a fait une campagne pour la limitation de l'usage des balais.

_Présentatrice :_ Oui, c'est exact.

_Harry :_ Oh mais quelle TUT !!!

_Présentatrice :_ **Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !**

_Severus :_ Respirez, respirez !

_Présentatrice :_ Et c'est vous qui me dites ça ?

_Severus :_ Ben quoi ?

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, Dumbledore,…

_Albus :_ Gringotts !

100 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Voici donc la quatrième round _enfin_ finie, et nous avons récolté la modique somme de 200 Gallions, ce qui nous fait maintenant 800 Gallions en banque. Nous allons donc passer à l'élimination du sorcier con ! Lord, pour qui votez-vous ?

_Voldemort :_ Potter, allez savoir pourquoi...

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien, Weasley, pour qui votez-vous ?

_Ginny :_ Luna, écoute je sais que t'es ma copine, mais là, t'as été trop stupide ! Je vote pour toi !

_Présentatrice :_ bien bien, et vous Rogue ?

_Severus :_ En fait, je me demandais, si, à tou hasard, je ne pouvais pas voter pour vous ?

_Présentatrice :_ Je suis absolument navrée, mais cela me semble impossible.

_Severus :_ Bon, ben je vais alors voter pour Potter.

_Présentatrice :_ Potter un deuxième doigt ! Et vous Lovegood ?

_Luna :_ Gringotts !!!

_Severus :_ Frappez-moi. Je rêve, c'est pas possible !

_Luna :_ Ben quoi ?

_Présentatrice_ _(Au bord de la crise de nerf):_ Vous-devez-voter-maintenant…

_Luna :_ Ah bon. Ben alors je vais voter pour Lupin !

_Remus :_ Pourquoi ?

_Luna :_ Je sais pas…

_Présentatrice :_ Bref, Lupin, mettez un doigt ! Dumbledore, à vous !

_Albus :_ Eh bien, figurez-vous que Daisy Hookum était également l'une de mes amies et le fait que Potter ne la connaisse pas me frustre. Je vote donc pour Potter.

_Présentatrice :_ Potter, encore un doigt. Et d'ailleurs, c'est à vous de voter !

_Harry :_ Vu que Luna dit tout le temps Gringotts, il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'elle serve à quelque chose, ce qui n'est pas forcément utile. Je vote donc pour elle.

_Présentatrice :_ Lovegood, un deuxième doigt pour vous également. Lupin ?

_Remus :_ Euh Lord.

_Présentatrice :_ Pourquoi ?

_Remus :_ Ben, c'est quand même lui le méchant de l'histoire après tout !

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien, Lord, un doigt. Et nous terminons par Granger.

_Hermione :_ Si je compte bien, Harry a trois votes et Luna deux. Harry est quand même mon ami alors je vais lui donner une chance de rester parmi nous. Je vote donc pour Luna.

_Présentatrice :_ Ce qui nous donne donc un ex-eaquo entre Potter et Lovegood. La question décisive est : Quelle est la plus grande banque des sorciers au monde ?

_Luna :_ **Gringotts !!!**

_Présentatrice :_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire…Potter est le sorcier con…Nous allons tous... devoir pleurer la disparition de notre héro de ce concours. Snif snif.

_Severus :_ Et puis quoi encore ? Je me suis enfin débarassé de lui et vous voudriez que je pleure pour lui ? Mais vous savez, je m'en bats les TUT de cet abruti !

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien, faisons alors selon les convenances. Potter, vous êtes le sorcier con, au revoir !

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture et encore désolée pour le retard ! A la prochaine !_

_milune_


	5. Round 5

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Et oui, je m'en excuse. J'espère (surtout pour vous) que ça ira plus vite pour le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !!_

* * *

_CINQUIEME ROUND_

_Présentatrice :_ Et oui, et oui, mesdames et messieurs, nous allons bel et bien entamer la cinquième round de notre grand jeu « Le sorcier con » ! Les participants toujours présents et qui sont « sensés » être les moins stupides sont Lovegood, Lupin, Granger, Lord, Weasley, Rogue et Dumbledore !! Nous allons donc commencer. Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me dire la particularité du botaniste Tilden Toots ?

_Albus :_ Il possède onze doigts, et ses trois pouces sont verts.

_Présentatrice :_ Exact. Lupin, quelles sont les couleurs de Salazar Serpentard ?

_Voldemort :_ Ah non, je proteste ! C'est moi qui aurait du avoir cette question ! Allez quoi, je suis quand même son arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petit fils !

_Présentatrice :_ Et voilà, c'est repartit ! Ils ne peuvent pas me laisser m'occuper de MON jeu en paix ? Non, y en a toujours un pour m'emmerder ! Bon écoutez, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi l'ordre des questions. C'est mon ami Charles dans les coulisses qui……Lord ! Restez là ou je vous colle mon pied aux fesses.

_Voldemort :_ C'est pas juste.

_Présentatrice :_ Donc, Lupin, avez-vous la réponse ?

_Remus :_ Bien sûr ! J'allais répondre avant qu'une certaine personne ne m'interrompe !

_Présentatrice :_ Après une demi heure de discussion intensive, peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être », que j'arriverai ENFIN à obtenir la réponse !!

_Remus :_ Les couleurs de Serpentard sont vert et argent.

_Présentatrice :_ Ouf, exact ! Bon Granger, citez-moi trois moyens de transport moldus.

_Hermione :_ Fastoche ! Alors d'abord, il y a la voiture. C'est un véhicule sur quatre roues qui marche grâce à….

_Présentatrice :_ Oui c'est bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !

_Hermione :_ Voiture, train, avion.

_Présentatrice :_ Juste. Potter, à vous ! Ah non…..j'oubliais que notre héros ne faisait plus partie de ce jeu…Une petite prière pour notre très regretté Harry.

_Lord :_ Ouais bon, vous venez de le dire, on va pas y passer la nuit !

_Présentatrice :_ Pour une fois que c'est moi….Weasley !

_Ginny :_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_Présentatrice :_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là ?

_Hermione :_ Vous êtes vraiment insensible vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui brisez le cœur en reparlant de son chéri disparut ?

_Présentatrice :_ Ouais bon, c'est pas comme si il était mort !

_Voldemort :_ Dommage….

_Présentatrice :_ Est-ce que je peux reprendre s'il vous plaît ? Ca va, la ptite crise est passée ?

_Ginny :_ Ca va. Je vous écoute.

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, qui présentait la célèbre émission « Salut les sorciers » de la RITM à son commencement ?

_Ginny :_ Glenda Ghittock.

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien. Rogue ! Il me semble qu'on ne vous a pas encore entendu ce tour-ci !

_Severus :_ Je savourais ma victoire contre Potter…

_Présentatrice :_ Ah, d'accord…Euh, Quelle est la particularité de la porte des cuisines de Poudlard ?

_Albus :_ Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le dire ! C'est un secret !

_Présentatrice :_ Euh, sans vouloir vous vexer, cela fait longtemps que votre secret n'en est plus un car tout le monde sait comment c'est, et non d'une gargouille, va-t-on un jour laisser parler la personne que je désigne ? C'est quand même pas possible !!

_Albus :_ Grmff

_Severus : _La porte est un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, et il faut chatouiller la poire pour que la clenche de la porte apparaisse.

_Présentatrice :_ Et voilà, comme tout le monde suit cette fabuleuse émission, le secret de la porte des cuisines de Poudlard n'en est définitivement plus un !

_Albus :_ Grmff

_Présentatrice :_ Lord, à vous. Qui a créé la pierre philosophale ?

_Lord :_ C'est…Nicolas…Flamel……Excusez mon émotion….ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenir.

_Présentatrice :_ Ah bon…En tout cas, c'est juste ! Lovegood maintenant, à nous deux ! Quel est la…

_Luna :_ Gringotts !!

600 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Dieu merci, pour une fois, elle a répondu ce qu'il fallait !

_Lord :_ Hein ? Je comprends pas !

_Présentatrice :_ Pffffff….Bon, en clair, si elle n'avait pas mis en banque, vous auriez perdu tout l'argent !

_Lord :_ Aaaaaaaahh d'accord !

_Présentatrice :_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! 600 Gallions, mais c'est que vous devenez doués !

_Albus :_ Eh ! Pas d'insultes !

_Présentatrice :_ Et maintenant, nous allons passer aux éliminations ! Qui sera le sorcier con ? Vous le saurez après une petite page de pub…………….. Nan nan j'déconne ! Reprenons notre sérieux. Rogue, à vous !

_Severus :_ Lupin. Il m'a attaqué à l'école !

_Remus :_ C'était de ta faute espèce de sale fouineur !

_Présentatrice :_ Lupin, un doigt. Weasley ?

_Ginny :_ Euh Lupin.

Remus : Mais pourquoi?

Ginny : Je sais pas…Je suis assez perturbée ces temps-ci.

_Présentatrice :_ Lovegood ?

_Luna :_ J'avais voté pour qui la dernière fois ?

_Présentatrice :_ Pour Lupin. Pourquoi ?

_Luna :_ Bah, je vais revoter pour lui alors !

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien. Lord ?

_Voldemort :_ J'hésite, j'hésite…Qui est-ce que je n'aime pas ?? Potter….oui…mais il est déjà éliminé. Alors qui….Mais oui, bien sûr ! Puisque je ne peux plus virer Potter, je vais virer sa copine ! La rouquine là ! Ouais toi ! Tu peux mettre un doigt !!

_Présentatrice :_ Au moins, c'est clair. Dumbledore, et vous ?

_Albus :_ Rogue. Il ne m'a pas assez satisfait en tant que professeur.

_Severus :_ Comme ça ?

_Albus :_ Ouais, comme ça !

_Présentatrice :_ Lupin ?

_Remus :_ Rogue…Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type.

_Présentatrice :_ Et finalement Granger ?

_Hermione :_ Euh, je…Lord ! Il n'aime pas mes parents !

_Lord :_ Eh ! C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont moldus !!

_Présentatrice :_ Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette cinquième round. Avec trois voix contre vous Lupin, vous êtes le sorcier con, au revoir.

* * *

_Et oui, c'est fini. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés avec ce chapitre ! A bientôt !_

_milune_


	6. Round 6

_Et oui et oui! Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire: "elle est toujours vivante?" _

_Je sais que j'ai pris un énorme retard et je m'en excuse! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même! _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt (je l'espère!!)_

_Pour les reviewers: Merci à tous, ça fait toujours autant plaisir! Je n'ai pas répondu personnellement cette fois-ci parce que je trouvais ça un peu ridicule après tout ce temps!!!_

_

* * *

__SIXIEME ROUND_

_Présentatrice : _Et non et non, mes chers amis, vous ne rêvez pas ! Nous sommes déjà à la sixième round de notre grand jeu ! Et,….QUOI ??? Nous avons atteint 1200 Gallions !! Je n'ose y croire. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si stupides que ça finalement….Eh bien ne perdons pas de temps et augmentons cette somme ! Dumbledore, qui a inventé la poudre de cheminette ?

_Albus :_ Igniata Wildsmith.

_Présentatrice :_ Correct.

_Albus :_ J'suis trop fort! I am the best!!

_Présentatrice : _Mouais... la modestie et vous ça fait deux apparament... Bon, Lovegood, quelle...

_Luna :_ Saviez-vous que les budrulles se nourissaient exclusivement de pissenlit?

_Voldemort :_ Rapport choucroute?

_Présentatrice :_ Lovegood, c'est MOI qui pose les questions ici! Bon, reprenons. Quelle est la différence entre un ours et un canard?

_Luna :_ Ben... l'ours... ben c'est un ours!

_Severus :_ Perspicace....

_Luna :_ Et ben...euh...le canard c'est un canard!

_Severus :_ Mais encore?

_Présentatrice :_ Oui et?

_Luna :_ Ben...l'ours, c'est pas un canard...et euh...le canard, c'est pas un ours!

_Severus :_ Tu m'en diras tant...

_Albus :_ Voyons-y un avantage, elle ne dit plus Gringotts!

_Présentatrice :_ Une conclusion Miss Lovegood?

_Ginny :_ J'avoue que je cale un peu...C'est débile cette question!

_Présentatrice :_ Vous ai pas demandé votre avis!! Alors cette conclusion?

_Luna :_ Euh...Gringotts?

_Présentatrice :_ BAM (est tombée de sa chaise), AAAARGH (essaye désespérément de remonter) PFIOU (a finalement réussi). Mais c'est pas possible! Vous ne pouvez pas dire Gringotts alors que vous avez commencé à répondre à la question! De toute façon, votre réponse est fausse! Il n'ya pas de différence entre un ours et un canard! Ce sont tous les deux des ours......sauf le canard!

_Ginny :_ Wouaw....La question était vachement débile, mais alors la réponse!

_Albus :_ Je suis skotché...

_Severus :_ ...........(a juste les yeux ehorbités).

_Hermione :_ Oui, c'est cela, oui....euh...pardon?

_Voldmort :_ Non mais vous déconnez là? C'est quoi cette question?

_Présentatrice :_ Oh j'en ai marre à la fin! Si on peut plus rigoler... De toute façon, c'est mon jeu! C'est moi qui décide! Je suis la chef suprême!

_Voldemort :_ Rectification, JE suis le chef suprême!

_Présentatrice :_ La ferme! Bon, reprenons. Hum, ma petite Lovegood, je suis désolée mais c'est perdu. Weasley, comment s'appelle le receuil de comtes pour enfants sorciers le plus connu ?

_Ginny :_ Les comtes de Beedle le Barde.

_Présentatrice :_ Correct. Rogue, à vous ! Comment fait-on les bébés ?

_Severus :_ Vous pouvez répéter là ? J'ai pas bien entendu….

_Présentatrice :_ Comment fait-on les bébés ?

_Severus :_ J'avais bel et bien compris... Oh galère !

_Présentatrice :_ Alors ?

_Severus :_ Eh bien euh… comment dire… Vous… vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ?

_Présentatrice :_ Détournement de questions ! Si vous pouviez une fois dans ce jeu répondre à la question ! C'est trop demandé ? J'attends votre élimination avec impatience !

_Severus :_ J'en peux rien si c'est moi qui ramasse toutes les sales questions ! Comment fait-on les bébés ? Non mais ! Vous voulez pas une démonstration tant que vous y êtes ?

_Voldemort :_ Ca pourrait le faire !

_Severus :_ Et vous ! Est-ce que je vous ai demandé si votre culotte était rose ?

_Voldemort :_ Désolé, je ne porte pas de culottes mais…

_Présentatrice :_ **Peut-on revenir à la question ?**

_Severus :_ **Eh bien allez vous faire foutre et vous saurez comment on fait les bébés !**

_Présentatrice :_ Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?

_Severus :_ Mais vous l'avez votre réponse alors pourquoi vous me faites encore chier ?

_Présentatrice :_ Disons que je pensais à une réponse un peu plus scientifique…

_Albus :_ Avec des petits schémas…

_Severus :_ Toi le vieux, laisse béton !

_Albus :_ Je vous vois bien en prof avec une petite baguette pour montrer les différentes parties !

_Severus :_ Je SUIS prof !!

_Albus :_ Gnagnagna…

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, nous n'allons pas y passer la journée !

_Severus :_ Mais c'est le vieux débile ! Moi j'y ai répondu à votre fichue question !

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, on va dire que c'est juste…

_Hermione :_ Vous n'allez tout de même pas accepter cette réponse ! C'est ridicule !

_Albus :_ Eh toi ! Le cerveau sur pattes ! Tu veux gagner des Gallions ou pas ?

_Ginny :_ Peut-on vraiment l'appeler cerveau sur pattes dans cette situation ?

_Voldemort :_ J'suis d'accord avec l'autre !

_Hermione :_ Mais... euh… je pensais juste que…

_Severus :_ Arrête de penser ! Tu vas finir par faire une surchauffe neuronale !!

_Présentatrice :_ Mais c'est fini oui ? Alors, Granger, De quelle…

_Hermione :_ Gringotts !

200 Gallions en banque

_Albus :_ Ouais ! Vive le cerveau sur pattes !!!

_Présentatrice :_ Lord, comment appelle-t-on….

_Voldemort :_ Stupide petite chose !

_Présentatrice :_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_Voldemort :_ Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me casser la nenette à répondre alors qu'il n'y a plus personne pour mettre à Gringotts après ? Ouais ! Vive le cerveau sur pattes !

_Albus :_ Gnagnagna !

_Luna :_ Vous vous répétez…

_Albus :_ Tu peux bien parler toi !

_Présentatrice :_ Vous aussi Lord, il me semble que vous réfléchissez trop… Bon tant pis… C'est donc la fin de cette manche ! Et avec donc 200 Gallions mis à Gringotts grâce à Granger….

_Albus :_ Ouais ! Vive le cerveau sur pattes !

_Présentatrice :_ Ce qui nous fait donc 1400 Gallions en tout. Mouais… Pourraient faire mieux ! Et nous passons donc à mon moment préféré : l'élimination ! Et oui, un imbécile de moins dans cette pièce ! Granger commencez !

_Albus :_ Psst ! Elle c'est le cerveau sur pattes !

_Présentatrice :_ Vous ça suffit ! Bon Granger ?

_Hermione :_ Rogue ! Il a été méchant !!

_Severus :_ Mais quelle gamine !

_Présentatrice :_ Rogue, un doigt ! Ben tiens, justement, à vous !

_Severus :_ Granger ! Elle a voté pour moi…

_Hermione :_ Et c'est moi qu'on traite de gamine !

_Présentatrice :_ Et vous Dumbledore ? Pour qui votez-vous ?

_Albus :_ Le cerveau sur pattes… Si on peu appeler ça un cerveau ! Alala, quelle jeunesse ! De mon temps….

_Tous les autres :_ On s'en branle !!!

_Albus :_ Oh ça va ! Moi je dis ça, je dis rien !

_Présentatrice : _Granger, ça vous fait donc deux voix. Lord, c'est à vous !

_Voldemort :_ Je vais essayer d'exaucer vos souhaits chère présentatrice ! Vous voulez que Rogue parte ? Ben moi aussi ! Je l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon…

_Présentatrice :_ Merci mon cher Lord ! Cela me touche profondément !!!

_Severus :_ Eh ! Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout !!!

_Voldemort :_ C'est comme si c'était fait ! Dans trois minutes top chrono, quand la rouquine aura voté pour toi, tu ne seras plus là !

_Ginny : _Euh… sans vouloir vous contredire, je comptais voter pour Granger…

_Hermione :_ Hein ?

_Voldemort :_ QUOU-WA ?

_Severus :_ YES !

_Hermione :_ Je suis plus ton amie ?

_Ginny :_ J'ai pas dit ça… Mais comment dire… T'as foiré sur ce coup-ci !

_Hermione :_ Ben c'est bon… Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est fini entre nous !

_Voldemort :_ Attends !!!! Vous étiez en couple ?

_Ginny :_ T'es con !

_Présentatrice :_ Eh bien voici que se termine cette manche ! Granger, vous êtes donc le sorcier con, au revoir.

_Severus :_ Et moi je suis toujours là !

_Voldemort :_ Vas-y ! Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie ! Ca fait déjà assez mal comme ça !

_Severus :_ Et ça se dit Lord chef suprême ! Pfff…. N'importe quoi !

_Voldemort :_ Quand je pense qu'il ne sait même pas expliquer correctement comment on fait les bébés !

_Severus :_ C'est pas que je sais pas….

_Présentatrice :_ LA FERME !!!!!!!!!

_Luna :_ Eh ! J'ai pas voté !

_Présentatrice :_ Quoi ? Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ?

_Luna :_ Ben c'est vous qui m'avez oubliée à la base !

_Présentatrice :_ Bon très bien. Pour qui votez-vous ?

_Luna :_ Gringotts !

_Présentatrice :_ Respire ! Respire ! Il faut que je me calme ! Quelqu'un pourrait-il aller me chercher une aspirine et un verre d'eau ? J'ai un mal de crâne abominable !

_Albus :_ J'ai pas envie !

_Voldemort :_ J'ai pas envie !

_Rogue :_ J'ai pas envie !

_Ginny :_ J'ai pas envie !

_Luna :_ Gringotts !

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, je laisse tomber ! Granger est donc bien le sorcier con ! Au revoir……. Et je défends quiconque d'ouvrir encore une fois la bouche sinon je vais commettre un meurtre !!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Et voilà c'est déjà fini! Je vais vraiment essayer d'aller plus vite pour le suivant!!!

A bientôt tout le monde

milune


	7. Round 7

**Merci aux reviewers : Andarielle 666 / Ashura-Kageboushi / Hijiri-san**

* * *

_SEPTIEME ROUND_

_Présentatrice :_ Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous voilà arrivés au septième round de notre grand jeu « Le sorcier con », et nos participants ont jusqu'à présent amassé 1400 Gallions. Allez, je vais être gentille, on va dire que c'est pas si mal et QUOI ? Il ne reste que cinq participants ? Mais nous approchons donc tout doucement de la fin ! Alors je ne mourrai peut-être pas aujourd'hui ! Courage, tu peux le faire !

_Voldemort :_ Quand elle aura fini de parler toute seule celle-là !

_Luna :_ Et après on me fait des reproches comme quoi….

_Voldemort :_ Ouais mais non ! Elle n'en est quand même pas encore à ton niveau….Paix à son âme…

_Présentatrice :_ Oui bon. Commençons.

_Voldemort :_ On n'attend que vous !

_Présentatrice :_ Mais quel genre de sorcier êtes-vous donc ?

_Voldemort :_ Je suis le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !

_Présentatrice :_ Franchement ! Etre si ignoble ! Vous voulez que je meure aujourd'hui ! C'est ça qu'il y a !

_Severus:_ Attention…v'là la parano…

_Présentatrice :_ Mais euh….snif…snif snif….

_Dumbledore :_ Mais vous n'avez pas honte de faire pleurer les filles ?

_Voldemort et Severus :_ Absolument pas !

_Severus: _On m'a pas appris ça quand j'étais gosse…

_Voldemort :_ Moi non plus…

_Ginny :_ C'est bientôt fini oui ? On va pas y passer la semaine quand même ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre non plus.

_Présentatrice :_ Bon, Lord, comment dit-on le mot sorcier en chinois ?

_Voldemort :_ Bon sang de bonsoir ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à savoir ça ? Est-ce que j'ai des fentes à la place des yeux ?

_Présentatrice :_ Je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, mais vous avez bel et bien des fentes à la place des yeux…

_Voldemort :_ Et merde. Bon, on va dire "song ring sieng". Sait-on jamais !

_Présentatrice :_ Pas du tout. C'était « wū shī ».

_Voldemort :_ Eh bien j'irai me coucher plus intelligent ce soir.

_Ginny :_ Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un cas désespéré après tout !

_Voldemort :_ Oh toi je vais te….

_Présentatrice :_ Dumbledore, qu'a réalisé Soupilouliouma I ?

_Albus :_ Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?

_Présentatrice :_ Mais pas du tout.

_Albus :_ Non non, mais sans déconner là, c'est vraiment ça la question ?

_Présentatrice :_ Tout à fait.

_Albus :_ Mais j'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom à ce crétin ! Souploulimu I, c'est ça que vous avez dit ?

_Présentatrice :_ Non, j'ai dit Soupilouliuma !

_Albus :_ Ben moi j'en fais de la soupe de ce nom ! Et qu'il aille au diable votre Soupmachin !

_Présentatrice :_ Cet homme s'est emparé de Washougani !

_Albus :_ Et c'est où ça ? En Mauritanie ? Au Québec ? En Géorgie ?

_Présentatrice :_ C'était la capitale de l'Empire du Mittani !

_Albus :_ De mieux en mieux ! Et il a vécu quand votre bonhomme ?

_Présentatrice :_ Vers les années 1380-1340 avant notre ère.

_Albus :_ Ah ben je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé ! J'suis vieux mais pas préhistorique non plus !

_Présentatrice :_ Mais il n'a pas vécu à la préhistoire ! C'était déjà l'Antiquité !

_Albus :_ Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !

_Ginny :_ J'avoue que vous avez pas eu de bol sur ce coup-là…

_Présentatrice :_ Toi fais gaffe, après c'est ton tour !

_Ginny :_ Glups…

_Lord :_ A toi aussi elle te fait peur ?

_Ginny :_ A mort !

_Luna :_ Vraiment flippante.

_Lord :_ Nan nan, c'est toi qui es flippante ! Fais-moi plaisir, rendors-toi.

_Présentatrice :_ J'suis toujours là !

_Lord :_ Non ! C'est vrai ?

_Présentatrice : _Bon, j'aimerais quand même reprendre.

_Lord :_ Mais faites, faites.

_Présentatrice :_ J'avais donc dit Weasley. Quel est le nom du bassiste des Bizzar'Sisters ?

_Ginny :_ C'est Donaghan Tremlett.

_Présentatrice :_ Correct. Rogue, comment…

_Albus :_ Non mais je proteste là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, elle a toujours des questions super fastoches qui lui conviennent ? Et pas une connerie comme Souplima qui s'est emparé de Waganagi ?

_Severus :_ J'avoue qu'il a raison ! Conspiration féminine !

_Présentatrice :_ Et c'est moi la parano dans l'histoire ?

_Severus :_ J'suis sérieux ! Elle a que des questions faciles et puis…

_Luna :_ Vous savez que sans vos conneries, on pourrait déjà avoir fini ce round ?

_Tous les autres :_ …..

_Lord :_ Elle est gonflée celle-là !

_Présentatrice :_ C'est vrai. Mais en même temps, elle a pas tord !

_Severus :_ C'est bien ce que je disais conspiration féminine !

_Présentatrice : _Pourquoi les rounds semblent-ils aussi longs qu'au début quand tous les participants étaient encore là ? Je commence vraiment à avoir mal à la tête !

_Severus :_ J'attends toujours ma question !

_Présentatrice :_ Non mais oh ! C'est qui qui crie « conspiration féminine » à tout bout de champ ?

_Severus :_ Bon alors, elle vient cette question ?

_Présentatrice :_ Je suis zen, très zen. Bon, Rogue, comment…

_Severus :_ Gringotts !

100 Gallions en banque

_Présentatrice :_ Il se fout de moi.

_Severus :_ Mais non ! Où allez-vous chercher une chose pareille ?

_Présentatrice :_ Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre. Lovegood, quelle est la…

_Luna :_ Gringotts !

_Présentatrice :_ Je craaaaaaque !

_Luna :_ Elle a vraiment un problème !

_Ginny :_ Euh… c'est toi qui a un problème.

_Présentatrice :_ Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Aaaaaaargh !

_Albus :_ Elle délire.

_Présentatrice :_ Il l'avait dit ! Hein ? Il l'avait dit « Gringotts » ! Alors pourquoi elle le dit aussi ?

_Ginny :_ Mais oui, mais oui, ne vous en faites pas ! Vous pouvez continuer.

_Présentatrice :_ C'est… c'est vrai ? Je peux ?

_Ginny :_ Mais oui !

_Présentatrice :_ Hyyyyya ! C'est l'heure de l'élimination !

_Luna :_ Sérieux, elle a un problème !

_Présentatrice :_ Allons-y ! Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrai me débarrasser de vous ! Dumbledore, pour qui votez-vous ?

_Albus :_ Weasley, m'énerve celle-là !

_Présentatrice :_ Lovegood ?

_Luna :_ Gringotts !

_Présentatrice :_ Non mais je rêve… Elle le fait exprès là, c'est pas possible ! Dites-moi qu'elle fait exprès !

_Luna :_ Ben oui je faisais exprès ! J'suis pas si conne quand même…

_Lord :_ On aurait pu avoir un doute…

_Luna :_ Je vote pour Dumbledore.

_Albus :_ Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? « Miss j'ai un humour super drôle » !

_Luna :_ Mais c'est justement parce que j'ai un humour très drôle.

_Lord :_ Eh ! Attention, elle se rebelle !

_Présentatrice :_ Weasley, à vous.

_Ginny :_ Je pensais voter pour Luna, parce que franchement, y a des limites, mais là, elle me surprend. Ce jeu semble avoir un effet positif sur elle. Je vais donc lui laisser une chance et voter pour Rogue.

_Severus : _Je crois comprendre... Conspiration féminine ?

_Ginny :_ En effet ! Vous m'avez carrément accusée de tricherie ! Je vous aurais bien écrasé la cervelle, mais ça voulait dire devoir vous toucher la tête … Berk.

_Severus :_ Mais c'est fini oui ? Ceux qui insultent les autres devraient tous être disqualifiés sur le champ !

_Présentatrice :_ Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai ! Vous seriez déjà tous partis dés le premier round…

_Severus :_ Oui c'est vrai…

_Présentatrice :_ Rogue, un doigt ! Lord ?

_Voldemort :_ Dumbledore ! Je peux plus supporter sa voix ! Je vais finir par l'étrangler avec sa barbe !

_Albus :_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma barbe ?

_Présentatrice :_ Mais on s'en tape de votre barbe ! Rogue ?

_Severus :_ Bah, je vais dire Lord. C'est quand même le vieux qui partira. Bye bye Dumby !

_Albus :_ Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

_Rogue :_ Oh si ! Deux voix contre toi, t'es d'office éliminé !

_Albus :_ Tu ris ?

_Severus :_ Pas du tout.

_Lord :_ Je kiffe !

_Albus :_ Non mais c'est pas possible !

_Présentatrice :_ J'ai bien peur que si… Mes chers amis, notre très grand directeur de Poudlard est bel et bien éliminé. Dumbledore, vous êtes le sorcier con. Au revoir !

* * *

_Un grand merci pour votre lecture ! A bientôt !_

_Milune_


End file.
